Yes, Master
by The Kindest Demon
Summary: Itachi, a boy born into a great responsibility, must live with a life of troubles and suffer through each hardship thrown at him, Can he make it? Perhaps he can find love in the process. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Summary:** Itachi, a boy born into a great responsibility, must live with a life of troubles and suffer through each hardship thrown at him, Can he make it? Perhaps he can find love in the process. Vampfic. Rape, violence, Rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Rating: **M

**A/N**: Ok, so just so everyone understands, The italic rants are in Itachi's head.

_Itachi's voice is like this._

_ **The unknown voice is like this.**_

I hope you enjoy! Please Review! I'll do another chapter if people like it .

Thank you and Enjoy!

~The Kindest Demon

_**Edited**_ (minor details and grammar)

* * *

Small, onyx eyes looked around the diner table as silence stole the words between the small boy and his father. His tiny but brave voice broke the silence,

"Outo-san! Tomorrow I turn 7!" Itachi glowed as he looked at his father. The brown haired man looked at his adorable son as a smile twisted onto his thin lips.

"I know Itachi, it's wonderful." A small but beautiful woman with onyx eyes and raven hair emerged from the kitchen with a large pot in hand. Holding a silver ladle as she walked up, she was ready to serve her family. Mikoto began serving.

"Thank you, Oka-san!" Itachi said after being served his portion of soup.

"You're welcome, Sweetie" Mikoto then served husband. Then proceeded to sit between the two boys. Itachi quickly picked up his spoon and began eating, only to be stopped by his mother who took the plate away from him."Itachi, calm down! I don't want you to choke." Her brow furrowed in anger as her son sunk into his seat mumbling quietly,

"I'm sorry..." Itachi continued eating being slower and more proper with his actions. Fugaku sighed and laughed to himself.

"Well, how was your day Itachi?" Fugaku broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It was good! Oka-san and I went to the park and she show'd me how to-"

"She had shown you" Fugaku corrected. Itachi stopped his ranting to repeat his fathers words, then continue his rant as though he was never cut off.

Fugaku sighed and listened to his over excited son.

The meal ended and Mikoto got up to bring the dishes into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone.

"Daddy..." Fugaku looked at his little boy, eyes gleaming with admiration. Fugaku smiled down at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you... train me tomorrow...?" Fugaku thought briefly.

"Yes, of course. It will be a special kind of training." A smirk shone from his lips. Mikoto smiled awkwardly.

"What kind of 'special' training?" She asked, her voice gentle and calm, as usual.

"Well. Itachi is so good at boy training. I think we're going to try man training." With that, Fugaku got up and ruffled Itachi's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Itachi continued to glow with happiness. Mikoto kissed Fugaku on the cheek

"Be careful Fugaku." Her eyes were sad and worried.

"I will." Fugaku kissed her again, this time on the lips. It was Fugaku's night shift tonight. There had been reports of killers attacked mostly at night, and they hadn't been able to find any trace of who or how they killed the victims. Most of the time, the victims' blood was found, enough blood to show they were dead, but the body was never found. Sometimes they would find the body, and no blood. It was strange and Fugaku, as head of police, had been trying to find the culprit or culprits.

Fugaku picked up his kunai and shuriken and placed them in his bag.

"Itachi, make sure to go to bed early, our training tomorrow will be very tough, okay?" Itachi ran to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Of course!"

"Good, don't be too much trouble for your mother, okay?" Fugaku said quietly.

"Okay." Itachi whispered. With one more kiss to the forehead and a quick goodbye to Mikoto, he left for work.

"Okay, time for bed, Itachi!" Itachi groaned and sighed in displeasure.

"Fine…" Itachi slowly started to walk to bed. Mikoto tiptoed behind him and started to tickle him. Itachi yelled and ran a huge smile crossed his lips.

"No. Mom! No!" Mikoto chased and tickled him. Eventually, Itachi ran into his bedroom and fell on the bed. Mikoto's wrath still didn't cease as tears were brought to his eyes. Mikoto stopped and Itachi laid there giggling and breathing heavily.

"Mom...! That wasn't nice!"

"Yes, but it got you in bed." Mikoto stuck her tongue out at Itachi and smiled. "So get changed and then... Sleep time!" Mikoto walked out and let Itachi get changed on his own.

Itachi searched through his drawers, finding his favorite pair of pajama's. He got changed, making sure to take his sweet time. After all, he was going to be seven tomorrow. After he was done he laid in bed.

"I'm done!" Mikoto slowly opened the door and walked over to her adorable son. Sitting on the side of the bed she began to hum, stroking Itachi's hair as she did so. Itachi's eyes drooped and his mind began to go blank.

"Goodnight Itachi. I love you" Mikoto sang quietly. With a Kiss on the cheek, she left him to sleep.

Hello...?

Hello...?

Is anyone here?

**No one is ever here.**

Who was that?

**You know who I am, Itachi.**

No...I don't!

**I will be seeing you soon. You know who I am.**

No! I have no clue who you are!

**Itachi. You will never amount to anything.**

I-... I'm the top of my class!

**Class? Class is nothing in the real world. You will learn that the hard way Itachi.**

…

_ Beware those you love most._

Itachi woke abruptly, sweating and panting. He didn't understand what had just happened, but the sound of the voice that spoke back to his mind sounded familiar and dangerous. Itachi sat up and grabbed his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Who was that? Itachi buried his face in his knees when he heard sounds from the room over. His parent's room. Itachi wiped the tears away and crawled out of his bed."Fugaku, What exactly do you intend on doing to Itachi?!" Mikoto said through clenched teeth, he anger flaring.

"I intend on making him Stronger!" Fugaku hissed back, tone matching hers as he tried to stay quiet enough for Itachi not to hear. Little did the fuming Uchiha's know, there were tiny eyes looking through the small crack of the door. Eyes wide the onyx eyed child that stood at the door watching the display of anger as his parents' argument came full throttle into a screaming match. Itachi held his cotton pajama's tight in his fists. Why wouldn't they stop? This wasn't his Mommy and Daddy. This was two monsters.

"Fugaku, don't you dare touch that boy!" Mikoto screamed. She tried to stomp over to the bed, but Fugaku caught her arm quickly.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I know what I am doing!" The screaming continued. Itachi didn't know what they were talking about but tears rolled out of his eyes with each movement and sound they made. All of a sudden, the screaming stopped after Itachi watched his father smack his mother with as much force as he could.

**_Beware those you love most._**

The voice screamed in his head. Itachi covered his mouth as tears threatened top fall again. Fugaku spun around quickly. Itachi took off, running. He let go of his mouth and started to cry,

hard.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

**_I told you._**

Itachi stopped abruptly. Who said that?

Fugaku had run after Itachi after seeing him in the doorway and now he saw him standing in the hallway. Making no sound at all is head facing the ground. Fugaku slowed to a walk and walked behind Itachi. He reached a hand out to touch Itachi's shoulder.

"Why'd you hurt mommy..." Itachi turned to look at the man standing behind him.

"Itachi listen to me." Fugaku spun Itachi around and held onto his shoulders. Itachi had tears still running down his face. He looked up at his father.

**Filled with anger, he feels he has to have controle.**

"It's because you need to have controle..." Fugaku looked at his son. Shocked.

"Itachi…" Itachi let his head fall to face the ground.

**Get away from him, he is nothing but a monster.**

Itachi took heed to the voice in his head and tried to get away but his father held him tighter.

"Let go of me!" He wiggled more and Fugaku's fingers got tighter.

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled at his son, eyes harsh and emotionless.

"Why would you hurt mommy! She only asked you a question!" Itachi's whole body was tingling. He didn't even feel the bruises under Fugaku's hands.

_Why did you do it!_

_I thought I loved you!_

_Why am I such an idiot!_

**_ Itachi. Calm down. Relax. Think clearly._**

Taking a deep breath the six year old boy realized exactly what had just happened and looked up at his father, wide eyed.

"Daddy... that was illegal!"

"No, it's something daddy ahd to do to make a point." Fugaku thought he had made up quite a good lie to cover his deed.

**He's lying, itachi. You knw that.**

"I read the law book, hoping you would praise me... I will tell the police department what you have done."

"They would not believe you Itachi. You are a seven year old boy. Go to your room. I will be there to speak with you soon." Fugaku said calmly. Itachi felt a little more bold, knowing the police were on his side.

"No..." Fugaku looked at his son. That was the first time Itachi had ever said no to him, and he didn't like it.

"What was that?"

"I said. No." Fugaku lifted Itachi Suddenly the old Itachi was back.

"No! Put me down! Let me go!" Fugaku ignored him as he walked down the hall to his office. Itachi wailed and tried his hardest to get out of his hold. Fugaku threw Itachi to the ground in his office. His head hit the ground. Itachi looked around dazed.

"Time to learn your lesson. You will never say no to me again."

_What…_

_What is he thinking?_

_**Itachi, Run.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of an Innocent

Well. Here ya go guys! Thanks for all the reviews and faves!

This is the second chapter and this one will be updated because it would seem people like it! I will try to update once a week.

Thank you very much for the support!

A lot happens in this chapter but I assure you it gets better later on ^^

~TheKindestDemon

_**Edited**_ (minor details and grammar)

* * *

_**Itachi, Run.**_

Everything was spinning. Itachi's mind was strong, but his body was very weak.

_I'm trying!_

_**Try harder.**_

Itachi started to get up again. The dark voice in his head had been silenced as Itachi reached to feel the burning part of his skull that had hit the hard floor. Fugaku walked around his desk to search through the drawers.

"Don't move." Fugaku's voice was dark, evil even. The deep voice matched the setting as the dark room. The room was filled with shadows and the pale moonlight shone through a large window behind Fugaku. Itachi fell to the floor again when his knees gave out and held hard onto his head. The onyx eyed Uchiha felt something wet on his fingers and his heart almost stopped. Itachi slowly brought his hand to his eyes and stared at his crimson covered fingers. He began to breathe extremely hard.

"Please!" Fugaku looked at Itachi with cold, snake-like, eyes. Silence. "Please…. Don't hurt me…" Tears rimmed Itachi's onyx eyes.

"I'm not going to 'hurt' you. I'm simply going to teach you a lesson." Fugaku started walking away from the desk. Itachi tried to wiggle away, tears running down his cheeks palms of his hands scraping the ground as he tries to move his body away from the approaching brunette.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! PLEASE! Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Fugaku entwined his thin fingers into the young boys onyx locks and dragged him across the floor and back to the desk. Itachi screamed protests and cursed the older man, which were ignored. Itachi was quickly hauled up by his hair onto the mahogany desk.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again! I'm going to teach you some respect you fucking brat! You will never say no to me again" Fugaku leaned over the boy and put his nose to his. "Do you understand?" Fugaku hissed.

"Y-Yes!" Itachi said loudly, eyes closed in agony. Itachi's skull was burning and his head was pounding. "Please… stop….!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fugaku grabbed the locks harder and thrust the small boys head onto the desk. Itachi screamed and tried to keep consciousness as pain erupted from the side of his head. Itachi tried his hardest to look at the older man; instead, Itachi felt cold air hit his torso. His father had stripped off his shirt

"No…. stop…." Itachi's small innocent voice made almost no sound as Itachi's pants and underwear were stripped off. Fugaku stepped away to look at his beautiful son. His porcelain skin almost shone in the moonlight. He was truly beautiful and now Fugaku would get what he had craved for, for so long. Fugaku had been planning the day he would have Itachi. Of course, it wasn't so violent in his dreams, but this would do. Fugaku began taking off his own clothes Itachi was crying, pleading under his breath, through pain and tears, for his father to stop.

"It will hurt more if you fight it." Fugaku showed no love in his voice. He only wanted to be inside his son, nothing else. He didn't need Itachi's love, trust or acceptance. Fugaku had undid his pants and lowered them just passed his buttox, enough to show only his penis. Itachi now looked down and saw exactly what was happening, he tried to push him away but Fugaku simply knocked away his protestant hands and ignored his pleas to stop. Fugaku bent over whispered into his ear softly, "Itachi, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt, but you will learn to like it."

"Daddy…. Please! No…. don't… I'll do whatever you want! Please don't hurt me…!" Fugaku got back up and grabbed the bottle of lube he had retreived from his desk, taking a bit in his hands and warming it, then coated his penis in the gel.. He brought Itachi off the edge of the desk and placed himself at Itachi's tight entrance. "Daddy… Please…." Tears continued to stream down Itachi's face and his head was burning like wildfire. He held his breath, knowing what Fugaku was going to do. He was going to put that thing inside him, just like the lawbook had said was illegal if someone didn't want it. Fugaku pushed slowly into Itachi he could feel the deep heat that incased him and it was making his mind spin. .

"Oh my god…" Itachi was tight. It was almost painfull.

"No! Daddy! Stop! AHH! " Fugaku held on to Itachi's sides and began thrusting. Crimson liquid began running down Itachi's thigh.

"Ugghhh Fuuuuck" Fugaku slammed into Itachi's tight ass, missing the small bundle of nerves, purposely. Itachi didn't deserve pleasure. The young voice screamed in pure agony as his innocence was ripped from him. The desk was rattling with each thrust. Fugaku was panting and he held onto Itachi's dark hair as he defiled the boy.

Mikoto had heard the feud in the hall way and now she could hear nothing. She slowly got up and walked down the hall. Slowly walking, he heart beating madly, she hoped Fugaku hadn't lost his temper, she continued to walk and could hear screaming.

"Oh no…!" Mikoto ran the rest of the way down the hall and stopped at Fugaku's office door. Her eyes widened at the sight. Fugaku was raping their only child. Their son. Her son. But she couldn't make up the courage to stop him. She slowly walked back to her room and laid down in her bed. She stared at the white wall and hoped the image would go away and things would go back to she had had Itachi, before the abuse had began...

After what seemed like hours, Fugaku came, filling Itachi with the hot semen. Itachi screamed as his father came, he felt dirty, unwanted, un-needed. Itachi was nothing.

_Why?! Why did he do it?!_

_**He is a sick man, Itachi.**_

_But he is my father! I'm at the top of my class! I tried my hardest to keep him happy!_

_**Itachi. Sometimes trying your hardest will not please some.**_

_**I need you to promise me something.**_

_What?_

_**Promise me yourself, and I will unlock the power that is hiding within you.**_

"See. It wasn't that bad." Fugaku pulled out of Itachi allowing cum to leak from his ass. Itachi whimpered and curled into a small ball.

_When? I don't want to do this again!_

_**In about a year. I'm sorry for the time it will take but it will be worth it. Now, Itachi. I must leave you. Continue to excel at whatever you do and please. Stay away from your father. He will want you to do this again.**_

_I promise._

Itachi was tired, his muscles ached, his mind ached and he knew it would be hard to wake up in the morning. Itachi closed his eyes and even though he wanted to run, he wanted to stay awake, protect himself. He could not. He fell into a deep sleep Fugaku lifted his unconscious son and brought him to bed. He kissed the boys lips and left to go take a shower.

Itachi woke up, remembering it was his birthday. He flew up in bed and screamed at the shock of pain that erupted from his bum. Suddenly, all the events of the previous night came back into view.

_Voice?_

_Did this really happen?_

_Did daddy really do that?_

…

_Voice?_

_Voice?!_

There was no answer. Itachi was truly alone. Itachi remembered what the voice had told him to do. Excel at whatever he did and to keep away from his father. Why did the voice always sound so familiar, though? Oh, well. He had to go to school. His teacher had already informed him he was going to take a test to see if he could graduate and he had to prepare himself. Itachi sprung up and automatically fell on his face. His ass hurt too much.

"Sweetie… are you awake?" A familiar sweet voice came from the door.

"Yea…" Mikoto opened the door. No smile on her face. "mommy..."

"Good morning sweetheart… are you okay?" Itachi saw an opportunity to tell his mother of what had happened.

"Mom…. I have to tell you something…"

"What's that, hun?" Mikoto came in and helped Itachi up and sat him on the bed. He winced at the shock that as sent down his spine.

"Daddy…. He hurt me…" Mikoto already knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it.

"Itachi don't…"

"He touched me and put his ochinchin in me!" Itachi screamed, tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't you dare speak that nonsense to me! Your Father would do no such thing!"

"I watched him hit you and he came to get me!" They were both yelling.

"Itachi! This is one thing you do not lie about!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes! You are!" Mikoto got up and stormed over to the door. "And until you stop lying you are to stay here in your room!"

"Oka-san! Please! Believe me!" Mikoto slammed the door as she left. She sat at the door and put he back against it. She fell to the ground and began to cry. "oka-san… I thought you loved me… please… believe me!" Itachi was talking to no one. Crying he laid down in his bed as a memory flew through his mind.

_**Beware those you love most.**_

That was it. Itachi had to become strong. He had to stop leaning on other people. This was his life.

And he needed no one.

* * *

"Fugaku. I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: Hello

We have a nice chapter up next! Sorry this one took so long! I kind of had a lot this wek but, I assure you it will get better! Very little chapter and You will see everything come together soon! Thank you for reading!

Show me some love!

~TheKindestDemon

_**Edited**_ (minor details and grammar)

* * *

"Fugaku. I'm pregnant." Fugaku stopped dead in his tracks.

"What." Mikoto shifted uncomfortably in her current stance. Arms crossed head facing downward. Itachi looked at his mother from the doorway of the living room. He had grown so much in one year, it was incredible. Itachi had allowed his already long hair to continue to grow and his flawless features made him almost **too** desirable. His hair was tied into a small elegant ponytail that trailed along his back and ended at the end of his shoulder blades.

"I went to the doctor… I'm two months pregnant…" Fugaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. He already had a wife and a prodigy son. What would he do with another baby? Itachi showed no expression as usual, though on the inside, he was laughing. Fugaku had completely stalled; he was quiet and not saying anything. Hell, he hardly blinked.

"That's wonderful Mother." Itachi said, breaking the tense situation. Ever since that faithful day a year ago, Itachi had ceassed showing true affection to his parents. His father had continually raped him for about 4 months after his graduation from the academy. You can never outrun the person that taught you how. It was the same with Itachi and his Father. Fugaku had taught Itachi everything and it was almost impossible for Itachi to get away from him.

"You think so…?" Mikoto had a tiny smile on her face but her eyes looked extremely worried.

"Of course." Itachi kept his face blank as he looked from Mikoto over to Fugaku. "Right, Father." Fugaku opened his mouth and no sound managed to come out. He looked like an idiot. After a minute Fugaku finally managed a sound,

"…Y-yea…" Itachi watched as Mikoto slowly made her way over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fugaku slowly wrapped his hands around her torso.

"I'm glad!" Mikoto exclaimed. The truth was, Mikoto wanted another child.

"Y-yea… Me… too…" Fugaku said flatly, starring off at the wall behind his wife. Itachi simply fixed his black top and laughed into his sleeve

"Well, Mother. Father. I'm going to train." Itachi bowed politely. "I'll be home later."

Mikoto let go of Fugaku and smiled brightly at Itachi.

"Have fun, sweetie! Be careful!" Fugaku simply twitched. Itachi hurried out, throwing on some sandals as he left.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! Your Mom's pregnant? Whoa… Your dad's gunna flip…" Itachi placed his hands in his pockets as his friend speculated on his family's current situation. "Itachi… what do you think he's gunna do?" Itachi let out a sigh and tilted his head back, his long beautiful eyelashes lowering to touch his cheeks.

"Shisui. You weren't listening. He already knows." Shisui's auburn eyes widened as Itachi opened his eyes and looked over at his best friend, face still facing heaven.

"Oh…" The older boy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... Eheheh" Itachi smirked at him and closed his eyes again.

"What would you like to do?" Shisui smiled and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his onyx locks of short hair.

"I'm not too sure… we could… just hang out…" Itachi dropped his head to stare at the road ahead of him, once again.

"Well, I'm supposed to be training…"Itachi glanced at the houses beside him and waved to his aunt that was sweeping the sidewalk just outside of her house. She waved and smiled as his uncle read the newspaper. They always seemed to be in this position when Itachi walked by.

"But we always do that!" Shisui had had a crush on the beautiful Itachi Uchiha since the day he laid his eyes on him. He had tried his hardest to get as close as he could to Itachi, but he was so distant. All the boy did was train, train, train. They had been friends for a year and he knew nothing about him.

"Yea… well… what do you want to do?" Itachi looked over at the auburn eyed boy with soft, happy eyes. Shisui could feel his heart lift with the sight of the smile.

"Um… we could hang out in the Uchiha shrine…I hear there is a ghost that lives there!"

"Sure, why not." Shisui grabbed Itachi's hand and began to run towards the shrine.

* * *

There they stood; an 8 year old boy and a 10 year old boy, starring up at the incredibly huge building. Up at the top there was a large crest symbolizing the fact that the Uchiha clan owned the building. Shisui started having doubts something in the back of his mind told him to leave. Something about the aura of the dark building made him want to run away screaming.

"Let's go in." Shisui jumped when the voice sounded beside him. He wanted to scream, 'What?! Are you kidding me! Hell no!' But he managed to keep him self quiet and instead, he whimpered.

"A-are you sure? I mean, we should go train" Itachi looked at the auburn eyed Uchiha.

Why was he so scared? The building looked bright and inviting, he sun peeking just over the building to show the beautiful granite stones that made up the mansion.

"You wanted to come here, plus. It looks like fun. Let's go." Itachi said walking into the dark opening in the stones. Shisui walked with him to the door then stayed at the door and didn't dare go any further. The dark aura was covering every part of the building. He was being told to leave and he could tell. Suddenly all things went dark and his vision blurred and faded to black.

Itachi continued into the darkness that soon turned to light as a hole in the roof provided. Itachi didn't even realize his friend had now disappeared from behind him. Within a dark shadow, on a slab of granite that was in the shape of a large throne laid an extreme darkness and a presence of extreme chakra. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is… Anyone there?"

**No one is ever here **

The familiar voice rang in Itachi's ears and hit his soul. It was not in his head. It did not echo. It was very much like it was in the room.

"Who is that?" The chakra had disappeared and now the voice came from behind him.

**You know who I am Itachi.**

Itachi turned quickly to see a dark figure emerging from the shadow before the door. Itachi had stalled. He couldn't move. Nothing seemed real. Had the voice he thought was insanity actually be a person? Then He saw him.

"You…"Itachi's eyes were wide and his breathing was no longer regular.

"My name. Is Uchiha Madara."


	4. Chapter 4: Senpai

Enjoy! Sorry it took so long. Enough said, working on next chapter right away! Thank you for your support!

~TheKindestDemon

_**Edited**_ (minor details and grammar)

* * *

"You…"Itachi's eyes were wide and his breathing was no longer regular.

"My name. Is Uchiha Madara." With a deep bow the crimson eyes of the beautiful man closed and his long onyx hair fell elegantly over his shoulders.

"Don't… Don't come any closer!" Itachi moved into a defensive stance, both hands up, one holding a small blade that curved to a dangerous, sharp tip. Itachi's onyx eyes glared from behind his arms.

Madara simply looked up lazily with no expression, like any Uchiha.

"Itachi, Listen to me. I shall not harm you." A shiver of fear ran down Itachi's spine at the sound of the deep silk voice.

"I'm listening." Itachi's strong voice shook with pure fear. Madara's Chakra was so strong. He would more than likely be able to kill Itachi without moving more than a step.

"Itachi, I realize you are afraid of me, but I am here to give you what I promised you. You already belong to me." Itachi's heart skipped a beat and he readjusted his stance.

"I **belong **to you?" Itachi stayed in his stance, muscles tense, heart racing.

"You promised yourself to me. One year ago." Everything seemed to freeze as Itachi realized what was happening.

"You... You were the voice… in my head?" Madara's head tilted slightly indicating a 'yes' to the confused Uchiha.

"I shall unlock your true potential, Itachi. That, was my promise." The 8 year old boy started lowering his hands.

"What do you mean... Potential? " Madara smirked.

"I mean, the blood that runs through your veins, has a secret. Not only were you one of the few with the extreme ability of greatness; you also posses a very rare strain of DNA that appears only twice every one hundeed years." Itachi raked his mind for what Madara could have been speaking of. It wasn't sharingan, Itachi already had that and the sharingan wasn't rare in his bloodline.

"What are you talking about" Itachi asked slowly and calmly, his mind lost in thought. Madara smiled.

"I'll show you" Madara began gliding his way closer to the young Uchiha. Itachi didn't move he just stood up straight and his mind didn't really register what was happening. Before He knew it Madara had come to kneel in front of him, Madara's beautiful crimson eyes starred straight into Itachi's onyx ones.

"Show… me…?" Madara reached to cup Itachi's delicate face, the touch so soft it caused goose bumps to shiver down Itachi's pale neck.

"Yes. Show you." Madara brought himself closer to the younger Uchiha and kissed his neck softly, then bit down on the flawless skin. Sharp canine fangs dug into Itachi's flesh and he gasped at the sudden pain.  
"Itai…!" Itachi gasped out softly. Suddenly, without warning, the pain erupted into Pure pleasure as it washed over Itachi's body, erupting from the area Madara's mouth caressed Itachi's abused skin. Itachi moaned in pleasure and wiggled to cover a certain problem that was arising in his pants. And as soon as it happened, it stopped. Madara removed his mouth from Itachi's delicate neck and licked away the remaining blood. Itachi looked at Madara dazed and sleepy. Madara wiped his mouth and smirked at Itachi.  
"See?" Itachi didn't say anything; he passed out; Blackness containing his every thought as he left reality.

When Itachi awoke he was in a small, darkly lit room with all the windows covered with a dark curtains. The room was dark, but the light of the sun couldn't be drowned out by the curtains. A small cup of tea sat, waiting on a small bedside table, Itachi eyed it. He searched the room for a door and in the doorframe stood that damned figure, A figure of pure beauty that stood watching over the small Uchiha.

"Good Morning, young Itachi" Itachi scrambled up onto his feet and fell to his knees, bowing his head. Madara smiled. Itachi understood the danger. "No need to bow your head. I Have no intentions to hurting you." Itachis small face looked up to Madara to see a small smirk that ran across his flawless lips. "Stand up. I have something to show you." Itachi was scarred, His hands trembled and his heart raced with every word Madara spoke. His mind failed him as he tried to stand, falling right back into his bow. Madara glided toward the small boy and took his hand as he tried a second time. Itachi gasped at the contact. Madara was hot. Burning even. Madara seemed to ignore the burning sensation and help itachi to his feet.

"A-arigatou...Gozaimasu.... Madara-senpai..."

"Senpai, hm?"

"...Yes..." Madara couldn't help a small smile to slide onto his lips. It had been a while since anyone had called him that.

" Come. " Madara placed his hand on Itachi's clothed back and lead him over to a mirrored dresser that stood in a cormer of the room. Itachi Almost screamed at what he was seeing.

"My... My eyes!" Itachi's beautiful Onyx eyes had been filled with the color of blood itself. Crimson. Just like those that belonged to Madara.

"Yes. They have turned their true color."  
"True?! How is this true?!" The poor 8 year old boy was confused and lost.

" Listen to me Itachi. " Itachi stopped all movement and looked at the older man, who was standing above him. " This is the eye colour you were born with. It turned black with the loss of power. Your body has craved blood since you were young, and you took these cravings as simple colds and due to the fact you had no clue what was happening; Your heart has gone weak. Am I correct?" Itachi felt his heart lurch. _Need... blood? Cravings...?_

"What do you mean...?"

" I mean, You carry my gene. A gene of vampirism." Itachi looked at the man as though he was crazy.

"Vampires aren't rea-"

"Thats what we want you to beleive."

"How am I supposed to trust someone as crazy as you?"

"You don't have to trust me. But I do need you to understand me." Itachi Looked up at Madara wordlessly. " You will die. If you do not drink blood. " Itachi pondered his thoughts. " Will you cooperate?" . He said nothing. His face showed nothing, but madara knew. He was going to say no. " Has your throat ever felt as though it was on fire. But you were drowning at the same time? Have you killed an animal you had?"

"... Yes."

"then follow my instruction. Madara lowered himself to the height of the younger Uchiha and used one of his canine fangs to cut his wrist slightly, blood beaded to the surface and madara brought his arm near Itachi. "try it." Itachi Automatically started pushing him away.

"No!" Madara brought the arm closer, Itachis attempts to push him away was nothing in comparison to Madara's unatural strength.  
" Itachi, Just do it." Itachi's eyes started to follow Madaras wrist as he struggled and a severe burning began to shock his throat.  
"No...." Madara smirked at the young boy. _Temptation is a bitch, I suppose. _

"Take it, Itachi." Itachi's eyes became alf lidded as his mind called for the delicious crimson liquid flowing through Madara. It smelled like perfection. Vanilla and Honey. Itachis lips parted as his breathing became irregular. The fighting had stopped and now, all he wanted was that piece of Madara. Razor sharp fangs slid out from Itachi's small eye teeth and curved into a perfect tip. The feeling in Itachi's throat had moved from burning to make it feel as though his lungs were filling with water. He could no longer take the pain and his body reacted. He grabbed onto Madaras wrist and bit down into the porcelain flesh just above the cut. He slid his fangs out of the skin and sucked on the wound needily. As Itachi swallowed, each suck caused the water to leave his chest and any remnants of the fire turned back to normal. Not only did the pain go away, but the taste was overwhelming. Unlike what most people beleived blood to taste like, it was not metallic, but instead, it tasted as it smelled. The taste of vanilla mixed with honey. Delicious. Madara allowed a smile to run across his lips as he tilted his head back and enjoyed thew pleasure Itachi had earlier felt, when he was bitten.

After a minute or so, Itachi knew he didn't need to keep drinking He felt perfect and he was no longer in need of the taste. He took his mouth away from Madaras abused wrist, madara simply rubbed his wrist as it knit itself back together.

"Good Boy." Madara turned his head quickly to hear the door openning. He grabed the boy and covered his mouth, hiding them both behind one of the long curtains. Madara suppressed their chakra, so they would become invisible in a sort.

A Masked man with long silver hair looked in the room. Unable to sense or see anything, he left to continue his search for the lost Uchiha boy.

Itachi dug his face into Madara's torso, hearing his heartbeat as it played its own melody. Madara saw the boy and decided to stand a while longer. Itachi began to hum an unfamilliar tune. Itachi kept Madara's heart beat as his beat and hummed a song he had made, for whenever he felt alone and lost. But somehow the song wasn't as lonely as it once was, when he used to sing for help in a dark time. Now It sounded of comfort and being accepted. Itachi clung to Madara and continued to hum. Eventually the older Uchiha moved to bring Itachi into his arms and sit on the floor.

"hmm, hm, hmm...mm...hm.................." Itachi fell asleep to the sound of his new senpai's heartbeat. Madara watched the small boy. Madara Felt as a father. He loved the boy. After only truely meeting him a day ago, Madara felt he could say he loved the boy, knowing it was true. That night they slept in the curtains and awoke to the rising sun.

* * *

"Happy birthday Itachi!" Itachi smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Shisui."

"Not a problem! So. How does it feel to be 13?!"

"Pretty good... I guess" A small raven haired boy took of running, in Itachis direction. As he came nearer to the boy he triped on his own feet and fell. landing on his face about a foot infront of his target. Itachi walked over to the boy and helped him up as Shisui laughed.  
" Your brother is pretty clutzy, ne?" Itachi simply shot him a glare and turned back to the small boy

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled up at Itachi. His onyx eyes rimmed with tears.

"Yeah! I'm fine Nii-san! I'm strong like you!" Itachi smiled at his brother and lowerd to his level.

"What was it you wanted, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked confused and looked around, as if searching for his lost words.

.

.

.

"Oh, yeah! Happy Birthday, Nii-san! Aishiteru!" Sasuke Jumped onto his brother to hug him as tightly as he could. Itachi stood up, Taking his younger brother with him.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi loved his brother. He would goive his life for him. In fact, Just so Sasuke would be left alone, Itachi allowed his father to violate him, instead of Sasuke. Just because Itachi was hurt didn't mean that Sasuke had to endure that pain aswell. "What would you like to do today, sasuke?"

"I dunno! It's up to nii-san! It is his birthday!" Itachi sighed as he thought of things to do.

"We could watch him train, Sasuke. Thats always fun" Shisui interrupted. Sasuke smiled and looked at Shisui then Itachi.

"Its up to you, Nii-san!"

"Well. I have ceramony to become an Anbu Capitain tomorow. So I should train..." Sasuke looked up proudly at Itachi.

"The Ceramony's tomorow?! Oh, god! I have to go! I'm sorry! You boys have fun, okay?" Sasuke nodded to shisui and Itachi put him down. as Shisui ran in the opposite direction. Sasuke took itachis hand and they walked towards the forest.

"Nii-san!"

"hm?

"I also have to start my ninja academy tomorrow... Does that mean Otou-san wont be going...? I need him to go don't I...?" Itachi thought for a moment knowing full well that his father would go see Itachi and not Sasuke. This would take some work.


	5. Chapter 5: Doitashimashite

Hey, Here's Chapter 5,

I didn't have internet for a good long time there, I am very sorry.

~The Kindest Demon

_**Edited**_ (minor details and grammar)

* * *

This would take some work.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Father will go to your entrance ceremony. I'll talk to him." Sasuke's small eyes filled with happiness as he admired his older brother. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother in sheer joy,

"So, I can go to school tomorrow?" Itachi hugged the small body now plastered to his chest,

"Of course."

* * *

The Uchiha brothers had gotten home and Itachi had ben carrying his young brother on his back. Sasuke had hurt his ankle in the forest while trying to reenact one of Itachi's training moves. Itachi let sasuke down onto his feet lightly and spun around to face his sibling.

"Are you alright?" He spoke softly, scared to alarm their father who was definitely home. Sasuke nodded, understanding the danger. Mikoto came into the doorway, admiring her sons.

"Whats the matter, Sasuke?" Sasuke Looked up at his Oka-san and smiled wearily at her,

"I hurt m-" Sasuke began.

"He's Fine, Just a twist, Mother." Itachi glared at his mother. Mikoto huffed.

"Well, do you need anything?" She said quite loudly.

"No." Itachi replied sharply, he lifted his brother off his feet and carried him bridal style into his bed room. Sasukes room was hardly occupied, Itachi thought it safer if he remained with him.

After placing the innocent on his bed, Itachi walked over to his closet and took out a small tin box that had a Red cross on the top, he opened the box and took out a small bundle of bandages, then placed the box safely back in his closet. Smiling, he turned to his brother,

" This will do. " Itachi straightened up and walked towards his brother, taking his hurt ankle into his delicate hands, and placing his thumbs at the top of his ankle he pushed lightly and looked up at Sasuke,

"Tell me when it hurts" Sasuke concentrated on his ankle as Itachi lowered his hands down his ankle and pressed again. After a few more presses Sasuke let out a small whimper,

"Itai..." He almost whispered, afraid to hurt his young ego. Itachi simply took the bandages and began wrapping the ankle,

"You should be more careful next time, Sasuke." He scolded. Sasuke turned his head away.

"I know... I just wanted to be like my nii-san." Itachi finished wrapping the ankle and placed his brothers foot down; slowly, as to not hurt the small boy. Itachi checked the clock in the corner of his small room.

"Well, It'll be time for supper soon, what would you like to do?" Sasuke smiled a devilish grin at his brother. Itachi knew what he was going to say, it was Sasukes favorite game.

"Can we play Snakes and Ladders?!" Sasuke Exclaimed happily. Itachi simply brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Of course we can." Sasuke began flailing his arms then quickly stopped and brought them down at his side's, inhaling deeply.

"Can you get it?!" He said, trying to keep his calm, it was very rare that Itachi would play Snakes and Ladders with him. Itachi walked off to get the game.

After supper, Itachi walked to his room and Sasuke went to get changed for bed. Itachi listened intently, hearing each movement his father made,

'From the kitchen, to Living room, Walking down the hall,' Itachi clenched when he heard the footsteps stop at Sasuke's room. He inhaled and prepare to go out and defend his sibling. It would seem Fugaku liked the nights he had been having with Itachi _so_ much he had to see what it was like with Sasuke, but just as Itachi stood, The footsteps passed. Itachi fell back onto his bed, wearing only his boxers. His exposed chest showed pain and torture, Deep cuts and Bruises covered it as paint to a canvas. Completely evident marks of being held too hard were visible on his sides and the deepest of slashes stood proudly on his back. Itachi resented his father; hated him with a passion, but he knew there was more of a reason behind the torture and Pain his father was inflicting on him.

_Flashback._

After performing the dirtiest of deeds to his own son, Fugaku pulled out of his son and held him tightly, memories of a once forbidden love, running through his head. His breathing was heavy and his son was crying uncontrollably, like any other night. As memories ran through his head he couldn't help but whisper,

"Minato..."

Itachi stopped wide-eyed at the mention of the fourth Hokage's name, tears still falling from his eyes.

_End Flashback._

Itachi sighed as he threw on a shirt to hide then dishonnor and dirtiness signified by each cut and bruise. The footsteps continued toward the room and the door swung open, Itachi turned his head so his father would see only his profile, Fugaku spoke with the same fatherly voice as usual.

"You need your rest for tomorow, Sleep well." As Fugaku went to leave he was stopped by Itachi's strong voice.

"I wont be going." Fugaku swung the door open and spoke hurridly,

"Why not?!" Itachi kept a cool head replying with a simple,

"It's Sasuke's first day of school tomorow."

"What does tha-" Fugaku bagan,

"I expect you'll be going?"

"No."

"Then I am not leaving the house tomorow."

"Itachi, You _will_ be going tomorow! You know why!" Fugaku truly believed Itachi was the future of the Uchiha clan; He knew that Itachi would be one of the strongest people in the world, and planned to use him against Konoha in an Attack for the Uchiha's to take their true place at the top of the leaf village; Itachi would be the main link in the war against Konoha.

"No, I will not, If you do not attend Sasuke's Opening ceremony, I will not become and anbu captain, end of story." Fugaku clenched his jaw and hands. After a pause to calm himself, Fugaku spoke,

"Of course... I'll go to Sasuke's opening ceremony." Fugaku relaxed his muscles and walked out, closing the door loudly behind himself; As though a child who hadn't gotten their way. Itachi now had the perfect weapon if his father went to his room that night. Itachi got in bed and turned off his bedside lamp. Small footsteps approached his door and stopped,

"Itachi...?" It was a whisper.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi replied.

"Is he going to my ceremony...?" There was fear in Sasukes voice, Itachi turned in his bed and beckoned in the dark for Sasuke to come close; Sasuke did as he was told and ran to Itachi's side.

"Yes, Sasuke, He will." Sasuke jumped on his brother, delighted at the good news,

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke back,

"Doitashimashite."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Let Go

Chapter 6!

I recently read a story.

It was scarring to say the least.

If i ever write like it,

I'd have to an hero.

Oh gawd,

A tip, (though i know you wont follow)

Never look up a story called:

My Immortal.

Extremely short chapter, and I am sorry, but I did put two out in one night! ^-^

I'll more than likely have the next one out within a couple days.

~The Kindest Demon

Itachi woke early, 3:47 am to be precise. Peeling Sasuke off his side he stood in the morning darkness and peeked out of the window. All was silent, peaceful, cold. Itachi grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on, he stripped off his shirt and threw on a long sleeve one instead. A simple combination. Grabbing his jacket as he left Itachi gave one more look at the empty house, how did it seem so normal when it was really so fucked up? With a small sigh, Itachi threw on his coat and left the house.

-----

Walking through the night, Nothing seemed to be wrong. Silent. No, Hollow. Did all of the Uchiha's live the same life as Itachi did? Did they feel pain? Did they know what true pain was? Itachi let out a sigh and focused on the morning sky. The moon was still completely evident. Full and large. It shone brightly enough to light up Itachi's path in the darkness. With each step Itachi could feel the aura change from unsettling and uncomfortable to comfortable and safe as he approached his destination. The shrine became evident in the distance. The large Uchiha symbol on the front of the door brought down the worth of the building in Itachi's eyes. Looking at the doorway he saw his master, leaning in his usual black and red yukata, eyes faced downward. Itachi's heart fluttered. His expression changed from the usual blank-faced glare to a smile. A genuine smile. Madara didn't move and Itachi unthinkingly quickened his pace toward his master.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Itachi reached his master, saying simply,

"Hello, Master." Itachi had managed to say in his usual character, he calmed himself and went back to a blank-faced glare as Madara looked up and smiled at his young student.

"I am surprised, Itachi." He stood up straight, back turned to Itachi as he began walking into the shrine. Itachi followed and asked,

"At what may I ask?"

"The fact you came to meet me here."

"Master you know my loyalty to you is true."

"Yes, I know; but I thought becoming an anbu captain was more important. Watch your step." Madara stepped up onto a ledge that led into another room of the shrine.

"I could care less about becoming an anbu. I never wanted this; The fact of the matter is, This is all my fathers dream. He wants to use me to start a war with Konoha a-"

"What is the problem with that?" Madara asked apathetically. Itachi froze.

"Master..." Madara realized what he had said and spun around to face the boy.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I did not mean that. I have a past as well, one that has forced me to hate what I created." Itachi pondered what Madara had said as he stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Hate what you have created...?"

"Yes, Itachi. Now come with me. I have something to show you." Madara turned and continued walking. Itachi followed silently, thinking. Before Itachi knew it, they were in the back room of the shrine and Madara was lifting the Uchiha mat from the ground in front of a stone slab filled with names. Itachi stood back, not wanting to get in his way. Madara tossed the mat to the side and pressed on the ground where the mat had been. The ground shook. Running his hands over the ground, Madara finally found what he seemed to be searching for. Once Madara got hold of it, he picked up the large plank off the ground.

"Come." Madara beckoned for Itachi to come closer. Itachi obeyed and looked down the hole in the ground. Understanding immediately he looked into the hole, searching for some type of stairs. On the side of the hole, there were slits in the rock. Itachi climbed in slowly being careful, trying not to slip. His efforts were not rewarded as his foot slipped off one of the steps and he began falling into the hole, Madara graciously moved a hand and swiftly took hold of his students hand.

"be careful Itachi. One slip could cost you your life." He smirked down at the Uchiha now being held up by his strength. He took a moment then let go of Itachi's arm.


End file.
